Captain Falcon
'Character Info' A mysterious and futuristic racer who hails from Port Town, Captain Falcon has an unending thirst for the speed of racing but in his downtime is known as a legendary bounty hunter. At times these two passions of his will cross paths such as when trying to thwart a plot by Black Shadow in the middle of an F-Zero race. It is only the chance at winning a new F-Zero Grand Prix or the opportunity to take down a high profile bounty that will lure Captain Falcon from his fortress like home. Though Captain Falcon himself has yet to confirm it, fellow F-Zero racer Kent Akechi claims to be his son. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: A fiery aura will surround Captain Falcon as he kneels on the stage as if he’s charging up power. Down Taunt: Captain Falcon will face the screen and give it a salute as he says, “Show me your moves!” Side Taunt: Captain Falcon will pull back his right arm before thrusting it forward and waving his opponent to him as if wanting them to come closer as he says, “Come on!” 'Entrance' The Blue Falcon will speed in from the foreground as Captain Falcon jumps out of it, salutes, and prepares for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Captain Falcon’s helmet around his entire body. Victory Poses # Captain Falcon will perform two flying kicks in the air before landing n the ground and posing with an outstretched hand. # Captain Falcon will charge up a fiery aura around himself as he kneels down and arcs his back backwards as if screaming into the air. # Captain Falcon will perform three roundhouse kicks before posing to the screen with his fist held out across his chest. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Falcon Punch: Captain Falcon will wind up a fist before swinging it forward with great strength before unleashing a powerful flaming punch. When hit, this punch deals around 16-20% damage and sends an opponent flying away with knockback. By tapping the control stick in the opposite direction, Captain Falcon can turn around to hit an opponent behind him. Using this Reverse Falcon Punch will increase the damage of the attack, but also increase it’s startup lag. 'Side Special' Raptor Boost: When used on the ground Captain Falcon will dash forward a good distance before making a fiery uppercut. If it connects it will end an opponent up in the air with a good chance of KOing around 110%. In the air however, Captain Falcon will punch downward and if that punch connects then it can meteor smash an opponent. 'Up Special' Falcon Dive: For this move Captain Falcon will leap into the air performing a flip. If he happens to run into an opponent he’ll grab on to them and generate an explosion of fiery energy proclaiming, “YES!” before continuing to flip up into the air. 'Down Special' Falcon Kick: Captain Falcon will burst forward with foot extended wreathed in flame to kick at an opponent. When in the air, Captain Falcon will instead be propelled downward diagonally with his flaming kick which can potentially carry opponents downward with Captain Falcon on contact. 'Final Smash' Blue Falcon: Calling in his personal F-Zero Machine the Blue Falcon, Captain Falcon’s ship will fly in from the foreground and smash into the background going right past him. Any opponents who were in front of Captain Falcon at this time will become like bugs on the Blue Falcon’s windshield as they are carried by the F-Zero machine all the way into a cutscene. The players will appear to be on a F-Zero track looking dazed and confused before the Blue Falcon returns with Captain Falcon piloting it as he runs over the other players. The cutscene ends with each of those players being sent flying away. Extra Skill Falcon Cry: '''Captain Falcon will rear back and scream up into the sky with a “Falcon…!” with that being followed with the actual cry of a real falcon. For the next 7-10 seconds Captain Falcon’s speed will be boosted by 1.3x the normal amount allowing him to quickly give chase and attack, or flee a chasing opponent. '''Alternate Costumes # Default # F-Zero X JPN Commercial - Captain Falcon will take on a black color scheme similar to that of his appearance in a Japanese commercial for F-Zero X. # Blood Falcon - Captain Falcon will take on a red color scheme and design of the character Blood Falcon complete with a skull on his helmet and the skull and Blood Hawk logo on his back. # Green - Captain Falcon will take on a green color scheme. # F-Zero: GP Legend - Captain Falcon will take on a lighter blue color scheme similar to his design in the original F-Zero and F-Zero GP Legend. # Jody Summer - A white and pink color scheme based off of Jody Summer. # Dr. Stewart - A bright yellow color scheme based off of Dr. Stewart. # Cyan - Captain Falcon will take on a cyan color scheme. # Pico - Captain Falcon will take an orange and bright green color scheme based off of Pico. # Kent Akechi - Captain Falcon will take on a dark blue, almost purple, color scheme based off his supposed son Kent Akechi. Other Notes: Captain Falcon can Wall Jump